Beautiful Disaster
by Carebeark5
Summary: Lulu is trapped in the hospital with a gunman. Oneshot


Lulu walked into General Hospital she had a doctors appointment that morning and didn't want to be late. Stopping at the front desk to fill out some paperwork she was talking to Epiphany when she heard a loud noise behind her. Turning around she saw a man step of the elevator, he was wearing dark clothing and he looked extremely uncomfortable. He was yelling at someone nearby and that was when she noticed it, he was holding a gun.

After that chaos ensued and people were running everywhere there was screaming and yelling as people tried to flee the area. Lulu dove behind the desk praying he wouldn't notice her. The man fired a shot and then another making Lulu wince at the sound. Peeking around the side of the desk she noticed Robin Scorpio come out of one of the patients rooms, she hadn't noticed the man yet and before she knew it she was face to face with the shooter. "Sir please I'll do anything." Lulu heard Robin cry out. "Just please don't shoot me." She held her hands up in surrender and thats when it happened he fired the gun at her and she saw her fall to the floor as he made his way past where Lulu was crouched down. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me' she thought to herself. And he walked right past her.

Dante was on his way to meet Lulu when he got the call that something was going down at the hospital. He pulled up in front seeing the cops, paramedics, and the swat team already parked outside. "What's going on?" he asked Lucky.

"Someone pulled a gun inside."

Dante pulled out his cell phone to call Lulu and let her know he would be a little late, as he opened his phone he noticed a message waiting for him. "Dante it's Lulu I'll meet you at your house later. I have a doctors appointment today at 3." he heard her say in the message. "Oh my god no."

"What? What is it?" Lucky asked seeing the look on his partners face.

"It's Lulu she's inside."

Dante started to move towards the hospital, "You can't go in there man they have the whole place blocked off. No one goes in or comes out until we catch the guy."

"No I have to get Lulu out of there." Dante yelled as they held him back. "Let go of me."

He couldn't just wait out here doing nothing while she was in there probably scared or hurt or worse. No he couldn't think like that she was alright, she had to be. He broke lose of their hold and raced towards the entrance. He didn't care what happened to him as long as he saved Lulu.

Once inside he headed up to the first floor where Lulu would most likely be, glancing around he didn't see her anywhere. He noticed two nurses laying on the ground in their own blood and it made him worry even more, this person could be shooting everyone that he/she came into contact with. He prayed Lulu was hiding somewhere and would be alright. As he passed the check-in counter he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. There was someone hiding behind the counter, looking closer he noticed it was Lulu. She was on the floor shaking and crying and it looked like she was in shock. "Lulu thank god your alright." he said to her as he pulled her into his arms. She didn't seem to move or even acknowledge that he was there. "Lulu honey look at me, Look into my eyes." he said as he turned her chin so she was looking at him.

"Da-Dante." she cried softly.

"Baby it's ok. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Th-they shot her. They shot her right in front of me."

"Shot who?" he asked stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Robin."

"I'll be right back."

"No don't leave me." she cried out desperately,

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just gonna check to see that Robin's alright." he looked around before going over to where Robin was laying, checking her pulse. She was still alive thank god. He went back to Lulu, "Alright I'm gonna get you out of here and then I'll come back to get Robin."

He pulled her up and helped her to the stairway, since the elevators had been shut down. They looked inside and not seeing anyone they made their move. As they were halfway to the basement, someone fired a shot at Dante from above. It stung as the bullet made impact but he knew they had to keep going, "Come on." he said as he raced down the stairs pulling Lulu with him. She was crying and he could tell she was scared for him.

Once outside they helped Lulu onto a stretcher as the paramedics looked her over. Dante was about to head back inside but they would not allow it so Lucky went instead. As they lay next to each other on the stretchers Dante reached over and took her hand. "Everything will be alright." he murmured to her.

They were taken to a different hospital until the shooter was apprehended and the hospital was safe. Dante insisted that they be put in the same room, he wouldn't have it any other way. Lulu had worked her self up so much that she fell into an exhausted sleep. But a few minutes later she awoke screaming, "Lulu, honey it's ok it's just a nightmare. Your safe here with me."

"I was so scared, Dante."

"I know. I know but try to get some sleep you need it." he replied.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again. I keep seeing it whenever I close my eyes."

"Come here." he said as he moved over on the bed to make room for her. He winced with the movement but wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always protect you even while you dreaming." he said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They both fell into an exhausted sleep, they had both been through so much and they definitely needed it. Epiphany walked into the room to check on them, seeing them both in the same bed she frowned. "It was against the rules but if no one knew about it then they weren't breaking any." she thought to herself as she left the two lovers alone.


End file.
